


Knocking On Heaven's Door

by fanaticyouth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticyouth/pseuds/fanaticyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking On Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any of these characters, places, etc. All rights go to Kass Morgan, Jason Rothenberg, and the CW.

Time seems to stop for Jasper Jordan as he feels Death approaching. He's older now; the war against the Mountain Men is nearly faded from his memory. Memories of betrayal, heartbreak, and mass murder are in the back of his mind, repressed so he wouldn't have to carry the weight of what happened to... her.

He's surrounded now by tons of loved ones. Monty Green sits on a chair beside his bed, grabbing his hand and telling him everything is going to be okay, and his wife Harper is calling people.

"It'll be soon," she says. "He's almost there." 

Clarke Griffin-Blake is on the other side of his bed, humming him the lullaby she sang to Atom when he died; the lullaby she sang to her children when they were first born. She pushes his hair out of his eyes, and he can see how red her eyes are now.

"It's okay to let go." Lincoln tells him. "Yu gonplei ste odon." 

He remembers those exact words and the last time anyone had ever spoken them, the night Octavia died; the night Rowan was born. They had all been there. Octavia had taken one look at her baby girl. Just one look was all she got. The pain was too overwhelming for her. Bellamy mourned for days, and Clarke had finally realized there were some things that just couldn't be healed.

Rowan is there now, buried in her husband Spencer Wick's arms. Death impacts them the most, Jasper thinks. Rowan always felt the loss of her mother somewhere inside her, and Spencer was old enough to remember the day his parents died. 

An alliance made years ago between Clarke and a woman named Lexa had been broken, and a war was being fought. The whole thing was nearly forgotten until the day the Wick household was invaded. Spencer was only 8 at the time, forced to watch his parents fight for their son's life. Spencer swore he'd never seen such pain in a person's eyes as when his father was killed. He'd say he wakes up in the middle of the night hearing his mother scream. Until Rowan came along, nobody could numb the pain for him.

He's close now. His breathing slows and his eyelids feel heavy. "I love you guys." he says, and Monty can't contain it anymore. The old man breaks down, clutching his best friend's hand and sobbing into the bedsheets.  
One last breath as he takes his last look at the world.

His eyes finally close.

When he opens them again, everything seems brighter. He even feels lighter himself, and it's then that he realizes how young he is again. Still a teenager, by the looks of it. This place is even more beautiful than the Earth was when they arrived.

He's admiring the beauty around him when he hears her.

"Welcome home, Jasper." 

He'd know that voice anywhere. It's been years since he's heard it, but the image of her dying in his arms, the echo of her last words never left his mind. 

"Maya?"


End file.
